Cameron i Jo
thumb|225px|right|Jo zmusza Camerona by zawarł sojusz z nią. Cameron i Jo to jeden z większych konfliktów Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy. Jo jak zresztą wszystkich uważała Camerona za słabeusza i nazywała go "jajogłowym" i "cherlakiem". W jej oczach Cameron był zbędnym członkiem Zmutowanych Larw. Mimo to były przypadki w których Cameron pokazywał swoją przydatność w drużynie za co Jo go pochwalała. W W górę, w górę, w moim żałosnym balonie, Jo zmusza Camerona by zawarli ze sobą sojusz by wykorzystać jego wiedzę a później go wyeliminować, jednak Cameron był sprytniejszy i ją wyeliminował. Oboje też się dostali do Totalnej Porażki| Plejady Gwiazd, ale nie mieli relacji ze sobą ze względu na to że byli w przeciwnych drużynach i szybkiej eliminacji Jo. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Czołówka Jo łapie Camerona który spadł z góry na jej ręce, ale go puszcza i biegnie się ścigać z Brickiem. Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! Jo przepłynęła koło Camerona ale mu nie pomogła mimo że widziała że tonie. Oboje później są przydzieleni do drużyny Zmutowanych Larw. Prawda albo laser rekina thumb|left|200px|Jo ośmiesza Camerona przed całą drużyną W drodze na miejsce wyzwania, Cameron mówi że ma nadzieje że wyzwanie nie będzie na tle sportowym. Wtedy Jo go obraża mówiąc jak jego patykowate ciało trzyma jego wielką głowę. Cameron wyjaśnia że jego siłą jest umysł, a ta wykorzystuje jego słowa mówiąc że jest umysłowo chory jeśli myśli że zdoła wygrać Totalną Porażkę i każe mu się trzymać od niej z daleka. Po pierwszej części wyzwania, Jo zadaje Cameron'owi pytanie retoryczne "Kto nosi brudną pieluchę". Cameron wtedy ujawnia że nosi pieluchy do jedenastych urodzin przez co Jo i reszta drużyny się z niego śmiała. Później Jo pyta czy nie potrzebuje butelki. Cameron wtedy mówi że ma takie samo prawo jak ona być na Konkursie i udowodni to w następnym wyzwaniu, czego dokonał. Lód, lód dziecino Cameron akceptuje Jo jako kapitana ich drużyny. Schwytani straceńcy thumb|200px|right|Jo rzuca Camerona do dziupli drzewa Jo uważa że dziupla w której znajduje się pierwsza wskazówka jest pułapką i rzuca w nią Camerona uważając go za zbędnego członka drużyny. Gdy Anna Maria i Mike zniknęli Cameron chce ich poszukać jednak Jo woli kontynuować wyzwanie i wyrywa mu jedną z latarek, po czym wchodzi do jaskini. Kiedy Cameron, Anna Maria i Vito, są w jaskini, Cameron znajduje latarkę Jo i zaczyna się o nią martwić. Gdy pająk złapał Camerona i przyczepił do pajęczyny, Jo pyta kto teraz został złapany gdyż oczy ma zasłonięte siecią. Cameron mówi że to on "cherlak". Jo stwierdza, że była pod wrażeniem, że Cameron wytrzymał znacznie dłużej w wyzwaniu, niż się spodziewała. Cameron, mówi że była to najmilsza rzecz którą Jo mu powiedziała. Ahoj, załogo! Gdy Anna Maria protestuje za tym że to Jo ma nurkować, ta zakłada Cameronowi, hełm nurka przez co Cameron się przewraca. Podczas wyzwania, działko na mewy zacięło się więc Jo rzuca Camerona by zadzwonił dzwonkiem i dał im zwycięstwo, ale wpada na Lightninga który został wyrzucony w powietrze. To poważnie rani Camerona i daje jego drużynie zwycięstwo, Jo to doceniła i mu pogratulowała. Uciekający model Cameron wpada na pomysł żeby użyć larwy jako ich modela gdyż łatwo ją złapać, Jo pochwaliła jego pomysł. Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady Podczas wypadku kolejki w kopalni, Cameron zauważa nieprzytomnego Mike i zastanawia się "co by zrobiła Jo". Wtedy uderza Mike latarką krzycząc "wstawaj cherlaku". Grand Chef Auto thumb|left|190px|Cameron proponuje Jo zawarcie sojuszu ale ta mu odmawia thumb|right|190px|Jo niszczy grafity Camerona Po tym jak drużyny zostały połączone, Cameron oferuje Jo zawarcie sojuszu jednak ta odmawia, tłumacząc że ma już sojusznika. Jednak gdy widzi, że Lightning nie jest w stanie liczyć do 10, patrzy na Camerona. Podczas wyzwania, Jo śmieje się z Camerona, który spędził wiele czasu na rysowaniu swojego grafity, mówiąc że to nie akademia sztuk pięknych. W górę, w górę, w moim żałosnym balonie thumb|left|200px|Jo każe Cameronowi ją osłaniać Jo zmusza Camerona by zawarli sojusz w celu wykorzystania jego wiedzy konstrukcyjnej. Każe mu też zbudować jej balon i sabotować prace innych. Jednak Cameron nie spełnia drugiej jej prośby i wygrywa pierwszą część wyzwania oraz maszynę do wytwarzania dymu, którą Jo mu zabiera tłumacząc że się nią zaopiekuje. Przez większość wyzwania, Jo każe Cameronowi ją osłaniać przed atakami Heather. Widząc, że Jo znalazła nową ofiarę, Lightning podlatuje do Camerona i mówi mu że Jo się nim bawi. Cameron wtedy thumb|right|200px|Jo jest wściekła że Cameron ją zdradziłzdradza Jo aktywując sekwencje autodestrukcji ukrytą w maszynie do dymu, która uszkadza jej balon i niszczy szanse na zwycięstwo. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Cameron wraz z Lightningiem zagłosował na Jo przez co ona jest wyeliminowana. Jo wtedy nazywa Camerona zdrajcą i próbuje go uderzyć ale zostaje zatrzymana przez Szefa. Cameron wtedy mówi "twoja szkoła". Zaskoczona Jo jest dumna z Camerona mówiąc "niezły styl mały". Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa Mimo że Jo opuściła wyspę w nieco lepszych stosunkach z Cameronem niż Lightningiem. Ta była jedyną osobą która kibicuje Lightningowi i była rozczarowana gdy Cameron wygrał. Jednak gdy Cameron ogłosił że podzieli się milionem ze wszystkimi, Jo jest szczęśliwa i ogłasza że wreszcie otworzy swoją własną siłownie. Ciekawostki *Oboje byli mylonymi przez Lightninga przeciwną płcią. **W Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!, kiedy Lightning ratuje Camerona przed utonięciem nazywa go dziewczynką. **Przez całą czwartą serie, Lightning uważał Jo za chłopaka. *Oboje są jedynymi zawodnikami drugiej obsady którzy razem skorzystali z pokoju zwierzeń. Zobacz także En:Cameron and Jo Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Konflikty Kategoria:Sojusze